


Maybe I like you?

by lalelulelo09



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hyejoo is the same year with Jungeun and Jiwoo, Kinda fluff, Not real chuulip high school irl okay, just a normal high school au, no angst don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: The first time she saw Kim Jiwoo, Jungeun thought she was seeing a bright sun waving at her.Well, maybe that's true
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Maybe I like you?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my draft for some times, I think I just need to get it out before it got buried with my other WIPs haha

The first time she saw Kim Jiwoo, Jungeun thought she was seeing a bright sun waving at her. Like, sun in the shape of a person. The smile was so wide, and the eyes were sparkling with excitement, and she was waving at her as if they know each other. Jungeun can’t see an aura, but she felt she just saw a bright aura around this girl, probably able to shine everyone with love and affection.

Jungeun waved back and then walked away. Not really a fan of such a bright light.

And guess what? They are actually a same year. Specifically, they are in the same class.

Jungeun didn’t hate it, though. Having a sun in the shape of a human around during high school actually feels nice. Even from the far, she can see Kim Jiwoo literally spreading love to each person she meets, with all those smiles and positive energy in each her word. When studying felt so boring and tiring, you can always trust Kim Jiwoo to brighten up the moment. How does she do it all the time, Jungeun would never understand. But she never really curious.

Honestly, it’s nice. Really, she likes having such a mood maker like Jiwoo around the school, she likes seeing Jiwoo making everyone smiling with her cuteness, and really, there is no way anyone would hate a Kim Jiwoo.

Until the said kid sat beside Jungeun because they need to work on a project together. And Jungeun ended up being with Jiwoo all the time.

“You good?”

Jungeun looked up from her bent hands on the table and seeing one of their classmates, Son Hyejoo, looking down at her. “Good, if you take away Kim Jiwoo from me.”

Hyejoo pulled the chair in front of her. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t you notice Jiwoo sit with me starting this week?”

“I do,” Hyejoo shrugged. “And what about it?”

“I need a break from her.”

“What did she do, exactly?”

Jungeun thought. “Just… Being her, you know?” she said in the end while waving her hand, as if it explained everything.

Hyejoo snorted. “Surprisingly I know. I mean, she’s very unique, isn’t she?”

“Very,” Jungeun back to bury her head on her hands. “I wonder where she got those energies to, like, stay energetic all day long.”

“I wonder too. Maybe she sucks all the negative energies around her and turns them into positive energies,” said Hyejoo.

Jungeun looked up again, frowning. “Isn’t it usually the other way around?”

“Well, yes, but Jiwoo is very unique maybe the usual isn’t working for her.” Hyejoo shrugged again.

It doesn’t make sense, but for some reason, Jungeun found herself agreeing with Hyejoo’s answer.

Hyejoo pats her head. “Cheer up, working with her isn’t the worst thing ever, isn’t it?”

Jungeun groaned. It’s nice to work with someone who was excited to get the works done, but Jungeun wishes Jiwoo could stop talking for at least a minute.

And those smiles, Jungeun wonders, always smiling widely, along with her eyes. And she moves her hands around so much while talking, using her body language even when she talks with her mouth. And she just so― _excited_? Wait, that’s doesn’t sound right… Maybe, lively? Youthful? Like, full of live and―

“Jungeun-ah?”

Jungeun snapped out from her daze and realizing Jiwoo was looking at her. “Yes?”

“Did you listen to me?” said Jiwoo.

Jungeun blinked. Right, they were supposed to discuss the paper. “Uh, yes,” she said, but Jiwoo raised one of her eyebrows, and Jungeun coughed. “Actually, no. Sorry. I didn’t listen to anything you said.”

And then Jiwoo pouted at her. “I can’t believe you made me talk for minutes and you didn’t listen!” She whined. Like a little kid… Well, she does look like a kid most of the time.

It made Jungeun chuckles. “Sorry, sorry, I was… distracted by something.”

“What is it?”

“Hm?”

“What makes you distracted?” repeated Jiwoo. “Is it because I’m so pretty? I heard that a lot! Especially from my Mom and Dad, and then my Grandma too! Although I’m not near Yoona or Suzy level, there is no one near their level, of course, but I think I’m kinda attractive, I heard about that a lot too, and then―”

“Okay, okay,” Jungeun lifted her hand, immediately stopping Jiwoo’s rambling. “Geez, you really never stop talking, don’t you?”

Jiwoo opened her mouth, but she closed it again.

It’s Jungeun’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “Jiwoo?”

“Were you annoyed at me?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I know, I talk a lot… And I think some people seemed didn’t like that about me,” Jiwoo scratched the back of her head. “And I know about it, but sometimes I can’t really control my mouth… I’m sorry.”

This sudden change was a surprise. Jungeun didn’t expect it.

“No, no, I’m not annoyed.”

Jiwoo looked at her. Jungeun cleared her throat.

“Well, I guess you sure talk a lot, like… a _lot_ ,” she emphasized the last word. “But I don’t see you as annoying.” Jiwoo can be kind of annoying with her endless talk, but _not_ that kind of annoying, you know? Like, maybe you would want to hit her or even strangle her but really, she’s _not_ annoying. Okay, that’s probably doesn't make sense― _anyway_ , annoying or whatever, Jungeun doesn’t have the heart to say it to Jiwoo’s face directly.

Jiwoo was still looking at her, not really convinced. “Really? But you dazed off earlier…”

Jungeun nodded. “That doesn’t mean you’re annoying. It means you talk too much I lost my focus on whatever you were talking about.”

“So, what should I do?”

It’s Jungeun’s turn to scratch her head. “How about… Just talk once at a time? Like, don’t talk too long and explain it to me little by little.”

Jiwoo beamed at her, brightly, and so does her eyes. “Okay!”

Jungeun looked back at her notes and books, but the smile earlier moved something in her heart.

Hyejoo came to her on break time. “I guess you’re doing fine with Jiwoo now?”

Jungeun looked up from her book. “What do you mean?”

“I just witnessed her hugging you and throwing you some aegyos, but you didn’t punch her or anything, you actually smiled at her.”

Jungeun winced as she remembered it. After they got closer and comfortable enough with each other, Jiwoo showed no hesitation with skinship, especially hugging her. No matter how much Jungeun complained about it, Jiwoo never missed a chance to give her a hug. “How could you punch someone like Kim Jiwoo? Besides, we _can’t_ punch people around, Hyejoo-ya.”

“Whenever I look at you, you look like someone who would punch anyone who gets in your way. Don’t blame me, blame your face instead,” Hyejoo just shrugged and ignoring Jungeun’s glare. “So, you’re kinda letting her hug you and stuff although you don’t like it, is that so?”

“Let’s say I have to get used to it because she never listens to my complains,” Jungeun sighed.

Hyejoo nodded understandingly. “I guess it’s a good thing. You are less scary than usual these days, maybe that’s the effect of her hug on you?”

“Yah, what do you mean scary?”

“That,” Hyejoo pointed out with her chin. “That’s how you look the first time I saw you. Especially that glare. Wow, scary, do you know that?”

“Yah!!”

But Hyejoo already ran away. That kid.

“You did well with the presentation,” whispered Jungeun after their presentation session is done. The teacher seemed satisfied with their assignment, maybe she could hope for an A for their score.

“No, _we_ did well. Your PowerPoint is the best, you know?” Jiwoo whispered back as the next team getting ready for their presentation. “I think I need to learn more about PowerPoint from you, do you think you can teach me?”

Jungeun scoffed. “I thought it was boring for you? You were sleeping when I prepared it.”

“Because you took so long to finish it!”

“Of course! I want it to be perfect and cool!”

Before Jungeun could reply, the teacher shushed at them.

“Keep it down, both of you,” the teacher said, and both replied with “Sorry, Miss.”

Jiwoo wrote something on her book and then gave it to Jungeun.

_Let’s go to the ice cream shop after school!!_

Jungeun smiled at the cute notes. She wrote back. _Why?_

_Celebrating our successful presentation!_

The next presentation has started but none of them actually listened to it. For the rest of the class, Jiwoo and Jungeun kept exchanging notes between them, talking about anything and everything, and Jungeun doesn’t care about her surroundings anymore.

Jungeun was pretty sure she heard Hyejoo, who sat behind her and Jiwoo, let out a snicker at her. But who cares anyway? An ice cream date with Jiwoo? For the first time, she can’t wait for school to over.


End file.
